Fight or die
by RominaDark5
Summary: Una compañia quiere matar a Cloud y la otra a Alexander(un OC). Las chicas de Final Fantasy tendran que pelear contra lmis OC si quieren salvar a sus amigos, lo que no se sabe es quien sera el ganador. Historia basada en Dead Fantasy, en realidad es de accion pero no me deja poner esa categoria.
1. First Fight

**Los personajes de Dissdia Final Fantasy no me pertenecen solo me pertenecen las OC**

Romina corría por una torre antigua subiendo las escaleras, su ropa era diferente a la que usaba pues llevaba puesta una camiseta de cuero que mostraba su ombligo y era de manga corta, luego unos pantalones también de cuero largos y unas deportivas negras, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, solo dejaba su flequillo suelto y su cuerpo estaba rodeado de materias lo que incrementaba su fuerza. Romina seguía corriendo y saltaba algunos bloques que, se interponían en su camino entonces, llego a la cima de la torre allí estaba ella, su maestra, la que le enseño a pelear…Tifa, ambas se pusieron en postura de combate y empezó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Tifa golpeaba a Romina y ella se defendía, pero debido a la fuerza de Tifa salió volando y choco contra otra torre, Romina escupió un poco de sangre y entonces, cogió impulso y golpeo a Tifa en el estómago con mucha fuerza, Tifa rápidamente se recuperó de ese ataque y le lanzo un piro a Romina. Ella lo repelo con un conjuro de aqua y se acercó a Tifa pero ella le soltó un puñetazo en el ojo a Romina, dejándola ciega de su ojo dorado entonces su ojo rojo reacciono, sacando una armadura de su brazo de demonio. Tifa se sorprendió ante eso pero…aún no se iba a rendir no iba a permitir que le matasen, que matasen a su amado Cloud, así que ataco a Romina sin remordimiento alguno y ella se defendió de su ataque, entonces Yuna aparece y le dispara a Romina, mientras Romina se dedica a esquivar sus ataques.

-Sabía que no vendrías sola…-le dice Romina a Tifa recuperándose de los golpes y algunas balas que habían traspasado sus brazos.

-No eres fácil de ganar-le dice Tifa a Romina y a su lado estaba Yuna.

-Por eso me he tomado la molestia de invitar a mi hermana…-le dice Romina y de su sombra sale Nayara con la misma ropa que Romina, tan solo que en blanco, con una chaqueta de cuero negra larga y guantes de cuero blancos.

Nayara, de su espalda saca una espada y empieza a atacar a Yuna mientras Romina sigue atacando a Tifa, entonces Tifa activa un conjuro de parar el tiempo haciendo que Romina y Nayara se quedasen quietas y aprovecha para atacarlas, entonces el conjuro se deshace, Yuna y Tifa ganan ventaja, entonces Yuna le lanza varios disparos a Nayara y Tifa coge impulso y le pega a Romina en el estómago, para luego darle una patada en la columna vertebral y quitarle algunas materias, en eso Romina lanza un grito e intenta recuperar la compostura, pero Yuna le pega algunos disparos rasgando su camisa y haciéndole algunas heridas. Nayara hace que a Romina le aparezca una guadaña en la mano, entonces corre hasta ella, Romina la ve y con su brazo, que esta malherido hace que Nayara de apoye para impulsarla hasta una torre, allí Nayara empieza a hacer un jutsu, mientras Romina entretiene a Yuna y Tifa defendiéndose con su guadaña. Nayara una vez acaba el conjuro pega un silbido muy fuerte y Romina se transforma en un demonio de hielo, Tifa intenta golpear a Romina pero ella hace que Tifa salga volando y rompe la torre, entonces las cuatro chicas empiezan a caer. Tifa aprovecha eso y hace un conjuro de prisa haciendo que ella y Yuna vayan más rápido y ambas logran golpear a Nayara, Romina, que iba volando, coge a Tifa y a Yuna y las golpea contra un muro que caía destrozándolo, entonces vuelve a ser humana. Tifa al ver que volvió a ser humana, se recupera rápidamente del golpe y coge a Romina de la cara, arrastrándola por el suelo para luego estamparla contra una roca que caía, Nayara de mientras le daba un combo de golpes a Yuna dejándola muy malherida, entonces una roca cae al magma que había y empieza una pelea, en la que aparece Rikku quitándole la guadaña a Romina, entonces quedan frente a frente y Rikku le devuelve la guadaña, Romina la coge y las cuatro chicas que pelaron antes tratan de recuperar el aliento.

-Sois buenas…-le dice Rikku a Romina y Nayara.

-Ya veremos como lo haces tú-le dice Nayara a Rikku retándola.

Rikku solo sonrió y empiezan a pelear otra vez, de momento Romina y Nayara iban en desventaja porque eran dos contra tres, así que se defendían como podían y solo se oían los quejidos, de los golpes y los gritos cuando atacaban, Yuna le da una patada a Nayara dejándola en el suelo por el dolor y las heridas y Tifa le rompe un brazo a Romina dejándola arrodillada, Rikku estaba a punto de atacarla, pero una flecha de plata le atraviesa el estómago, entonces aparece de un portal dimensional una cierva de cerinia con un arco, entonces deja de ser cierva y se transforma en humana, la chica llevaba puesta una falda con unos shorts debajo y unas deportivas grises al igual que su falda y su short, su camisa era negra y algo escotada.

-Lasha…-susurra Romina y Lasha le da una botella de cura a Romina, ella la coge y se la hecha por encima, luego le da otra a Nayara y hace lo mismo que Romina.

-Ya no estáis en desventaja-le dice Lasha a Romina y Nayara, ellas sonríen y sigue combatiendo y ahora con ayuda de Lasha, entonces hicieron un cambio, Lasha atacaría a Tifa, Romina a Yuna y Nayara a Rikku entonces así comenzaría el segundo combate…

* * *

RominaDark5: ¿Que les pareció? Ya saben que le pueden hacer preguntas a los personajes del fic, a mí y a los próximos que salgan, como dije en el resumen está basado en Dead Fantasy. Así que espero que les haya gustado y si no se habían visto Dead Fantasy se lo recomiendo.

Tifa: Si, es muy buena película

Romina: Lo malo es que de momento tiene pocas partes y no se sabe si sacaran más

Lasha: Algo es algo

Nayara: Si…bueno dejen reviews si les gusto, esperamos que lean el siguiente capítulo se nos cuidan bye


	2. Second Fight

******Los personajes de Dissdia Final Fantasy no me pertenecen solo me pertenecen las OC.**

Lasha atacaba fuertemente a Tifa, mientras Romina le daba varias patadas a Yuna en el estómago y Nayara esquivaba los ataques de Rikku, entonces se dieron cuenta de que iban a caer por una catarata de lava, las chicas miraron la catarata y se tele transportaron, de repente la lava se congelo, la mitad del hielo era blanco y la otra mitad negro, entonces se ven a dos ángeles, una ángel de alas blancas, tenía los ojos y blancos y lágrimas blancas por la luna, lo que hacían lágrimas de luna blanca. Sin embargo, la otra llevaba un vestido morado con una cremallera en medio y debajo otro tipo de vestido negro, llevaba puestas unas botas cortas, con tachuelas, sus alas eran negras y sus ojos estaban rojos con lágrimas rojas, pues detrás de ella yacía la luna de sangre, entonces se acercó volando a Romina, Nayara y Lasha, ni siquiera las miro, ellas ya sabían que esa ángel era su aliada, entonces hizo aparecer un tridente decorado con flores negras en su mano derecha y en su brazo izquierdo apareció un escudo. La otra ángel miro a sus compañeras y les hizo un gesto (*), luego saco el sable pistola que estaba amarrado a su cadera y en su otro brazo aparecieron dos cuchillas circulares, las dos ángeles se miraron, la ángel blanca empezó a caminar y puso en frente el sable pistola, entonces cayo una estrella fugaz y apareció otra chica, una chica de cabellos marrones y el pelo recogido en una trenza con un vestido rosa, en su mano llevaba una vara de hechicera.

-¿Quiénes sois?-pregunto la ángel blanca, más bien se lo pregunto a la otra ángel.

-Akiza ¿Y tú?-le respondió Akiza con tono de reto.

-Rinoa y esta es Aerith-dijo Rinoa presentándose a ella y a la otra chica, entonces Akiza ataco directamente a Rinoa y ella se defendió, las otras chicas se miraron y empezaron a atacar, Romina empezó a combatir contra Aerith, ella le lanzaba conjuro y Romina los repelía con las materias y lanzando conjuros más fuertes, mientras Nayara atacaba a Rikku y Yuna la ayudaba, Lasha intentaba distraer a Yuna para poder dejar a Nayara luchar con Rikku. Mientras las dos ángeles combatían y más que combatir parecía que bailasen, Rinoa tiro sus cuchillas circulares y crearon un remolino, llevándose en el a Romina, Nayara, Lasha y Akiza, Tifa y Yuna aprovecharon para dispararlas y lanzarles conjuros, al igual que Aerith y Rinoa cogió unos bloques y los tiro contra el remolino. Eso hizo que las demás chicas fueran golpeadas por los bloques, pero no por eso se iban a rendir, Akiza cogió un bloque y lo tiro contra ellas, haciendo que las demás hicieran lo mismo, entonces Rinoa con una mano detuvo dos bloques y Yuna, Rikku, Tifa y Aerith se subieron a los bloques, Rinoa los tiro contra el remolino y las chicas empezaron a pelear, Tifa iba a saltar contra Nayara pero Romina alcanzo a pegarle una patada, Rinoa entro en el torbellino y se puso a luchar contra Akiza, luego las demás chicas tiraron a Nayara, Romina, Lasha y Akiza en medio y Rinoa hizo un ataque que las dejo algo malheridas y que hizo que el tornado se deshiciera. Rinoa cayó en medio y sus compañeras al lado, entonces las lágrimas de luna surtieron efecto y creo cuatro tele transportadores, Tifa cogió a Romina y la puso en uno junto con ella, Yuna se llevó a Nayara a otro tele transportador, Rikku y Aerith no llegaron a coger a Lasha y Akiza se dedicó a atacar a Rinoa, pero Rinoa emitió una luz y las hizo separarse a varios lugares.

**Romina y Tifa**

Cuando los ángeles lloren…Tifa se levantó del suelo helado en el que se encontraba, se puso unos guantes y se dio la vuelta, allí estaba Romina levantándose, Tifa apretó sus guantes al igual que Romina mientras empezaban a correr, Tifa detuvo unos cuantos golpes de Romina y aprovecho para golpearla en el estómago y luego pegarle una patada, Romina rápidamente se levantó y le golpeo, sin embargo Tifa no cayo, ambas pisaron tan fuerte el piso que se rompió las dos chicas se miraron y se dieron un fuerte golpe en la cara, con una materia fuego prendieron todo fuego y las dos salieron volando, Romina cayó al suelo y se levantó, Tifa se golpeó contra una pared y cayó al suelo, pero sin dudarlo se puso en pie, las dos se pusieron en postura de batalla y se puso ver claramente las materias que tenía Romina en el cuerpo al igual que Tifa, entonces comenzaron a pelear no se sabía quién llevaba ventaja ya que ambas eran casi igual de fuertes, Tifa tiro a Romina contra una pared, pero ella se recuperó y empezó a golpearla, entonces lanzo una materia fuego y Tifa arranco una parte de suelo y se la lanzo, Romina la salto y golpeo a Tifa, las dos empezaron a combatir pegándose patadas y puñetazos entonces Romina aprovecho un momento, para pegarle una patada en la cabeza a Tifa, luego otra en el estómago y luego un puñetazo cerca del ojo lanzando a Tifa por los aires, Tifa se levantó rápidamente pero cayo, entonces se levantó medio mareada ese último golpe le dolió mucho. Entonces se quedó sin ver un poco en el ojo por la sangre, ya que Romina le partió la ceja, entonces se puso en postura de combate y ataco a Romina, Tifa la golpeo y le quito una materia Romina vio eso y Tifa la coge para golpear el suelo y hacer una onda Romina, la salto y la empezó a golpear, ambas chicas se lanzaron conjuros, pero Tifa golpeo a Romina y la tiro al suelo y luego la golpea en el abdomen sacándole otra materia que Tifa cogió, luego coge a Romina y la golpea sacándole un montón de materias y haciéndole sangre en la cara y en los brazos, Romina puso zafarse y empezó a buscar a Tifa, pero esta la golpeo en la espalda y saco a Romina volando de la casa, entonces Romina cayó al suelo nevado, Romina se levantó medio mareada y se sujetó la cabeza, aparte de que tenía la pierna herida…

**En un laboratorio**

Lucrecia entraba en un laboratorio, caminando lentamente entonces se acercó a una pantalla y empezó a ver unas cosas, suspiro y vio un botón rojo, lo apretó y se activó todo el laboratorio. No es el final…

**(*) Gesto que le hizo Rinoa a Squall antes de bailar con él.**

* * *

**RominaDark5: **¿Qué les pareció esta pelea?

Akiza: Al menos hice acto de presencia

Lasha: Ok, lo admito Romina te han dado una paliza

Romina: Cállate…

Nayara: ¿Te duele la cabeza verdad?

Romina: Que os calléis…

RominaDark5: Es mejor dejarla o si no, nos matara a nosotros.

Lasha: Si, mejor, bueno ya saben nos pueden hacer preguntas, tirarnos tomatazos y todo tipo de verduras y también nos pueden disparara…pero cuidado con Romina, se nos cuidan bye!


	3. Third fight and defeat

******Los personajes de Dissidia Final Fantasy no me pertenecen solo me pertenecen los OC**

Akiza se encontraba tumbada en una playa, entonces se despertó y se levantó el viento movía sus cabellos, ella puso una mano en ellos y luego se acercó hasta la arena, donde había una pluma blanca, suspiro y se levantó para irse hacia la ciudad….

**Nayara y Yuna**

¿Por qué estoy aquí? Porque…yo confió en ella y porque…me recuerda a alguien…al que tuve que decir adiós…hace mucho tiempo…Frente a frente estaban Nayara y Yuna dispuestas a luchar, entonces Yuna corrió hacia Nayara y ella con una katana se defendió de sus ataques, mientras le lanzaba patadas y Yuna intentaba dispararla, amabas chicas iban igualadas hasta que Yuna detuvo un ataque de Nayara y la miro con ojos fríos. Entonces Yuna emitió un brillo y de repente el cielo se había nublado y el césped estaba seco, Nayara la miro y Yuna caminaba con ropas de invocadora y con una vara, entonces empezó a invocar a los eones aparecieron Shiva y Ixion, Shiva se montó sobre Ixion y empezó a lanzarles bolas de hielo a Nayara que le daban de lleno, dejándola algo malherida, entonces Shiva y Ixion conjuntaron fuertes, Ixion de su cuerno empezó a lanzar rayos y Shiva una gran bola de hielo, Nayara logró esquivar el ataque, cuando Nayara iba a atacar apareció Valefor y la ataco pegándole con sus alas y haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, pero Nayara se levantó aunque le doliese su cuerpo, Nayara sacó una pistola y empezó a dispararle a Valefor pero este lanzo un rayo dándole a Nayara y dejándole el brazo izquierdo malherido. Para la mala suerte de Nayara apareció Ifrit, que le pego con sus garras en el estómago dejándola peor de lo que ya estaba, entonces lanzo una bola de fuego y Nayara en el intento de esquivarlo le quemo la pierna, en el cielo apareció Bahamut que empezó a lanzar bolas de energía y que Nayara, con sus pocas fuerzas intentaba esquivar, entonces cuando creía que ya todo estaba perdido… se oyó el motor de una moto y de ella un chico de pelo plateado corto ataco con una katana doble y acabo con todos los eones, detrás de ese chico y van dos más uno de cabello largo y el otro del cabello más corto. Nayara miro al chico algo sorprendida por lo que había hecho con solo un golpe, el chico se levantó y alzo la vista, miro a Nayara y ella se puso a su lado, entonces ambos pusieron postura de batalla, Yuna apareció delante de ellos y entonces, desapareció. Nayara hizo un gesto con los hombros sin saber que había pasado y guardo su katana, el chico de cabellos plateados camino hasta su moto y guardo la katana, entonces se subió a la moto y miro a Nayara, un leve sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas ante la mirada del chico, entonces se acercó a él y la ayudo a subir, el chico le hizo una señal a los otros dos que solo miraban y se fueron de allí, Nayara se recostó en la espalda del chico cansada y aun malherida…

**Romina y las copias de Génesis**

Mientras dos chicas luchaban en una casa en llamas, un chico de cabello castaño las miraba desde un edificio, junto con unas copias de él que iban hacia la casa en llamas. Entonces Romina salió disparada de la casa y se levantó rápidamente, al ver que su pierna derecha sangraba, se arrancó la parte del pantalón dejándose un lado largo y el otro corto…Mientras Tifa en la casa miro a las copias del chica de cabellos castaños y el paso por su lado saliendo de la casa, Tifa fue detrás de él, Romina puso una mano en su cintura y los miro fríamente, al verse casi rodeada, empezó a retroceder poco a poco, entonces llego hasta una barandilla y puso sus manos en ella, Romina al oír la bocina de un tren, se tiro desde el sitio donde estaba, al caer fue rodando y quedo aún más malherida, se quejó un poco. El chico mando a sus copias a que la siguieran, Romina al verlos empezó a correr y salto un vagón al ver que el chico se acercaba se detuvo a mirar a todas partes y detrás de ella estaban las copias, entonces salto y rompió un cristal para acabar dentro de una cochera, corrió pero una copia le dio una espadazo, ella cayo y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse una copia la iba a atacar, entonces dio una voltereta y le tiro una mesa, pero la copia la corto por la mitad, Romina le dio una patada y una copia con garras le ataco y ella defendió rápidamente, entonces empezaron a atacarla y ella se defendía hasta que uno le hizo un corte en la cara y otra le tiro contra un coche, ella se levantó y cogió un instrumento(*) que estaba sujetando al coche, Romina empezó a pegarles con eso y también pegaba patadas, gracias a las ruedas avanzo un poco y siguió golpeando, hasta que le quedo solo la vara, entonces con un gran manejo empezó a pegarles a todos con la vara, dio un pequeño salto y le pego en la cabeza a una copia se dio la vuelta para dar una voltereta y pegar a mas copias una copia le iba a dar con una espada, pero ella la lanzo y se la clavo a otra copia luego le pego a otra copia y una de las copias le partió la vara en dos, ella cayó al suelo pego una voltereta y se levantó, entonces le hicieron un corte en la espalda, pero ella aun así no se rindió y les siguió pegando, miro arriba y empezaron a lanzarle flechas, ella con las varas se defendió de algunas empezó a dar volteretas, pero unas cuantas flechas se clavaron en su cuerpo y cayó al suelo…

**Flashback**

Romina miraba el horizonte desde un acantilado apretó su puño y se dio la vuelta detrás de ella estaba Zack.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, quédate-le dijo Zack a Romina, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es mi destino…confía en mi-le dijo ella retrocediendo y entonces se tiro por el barranco.

-¡No te vayas!-grito Zack corriendo para cogerla de la mano pero ella desapareció, entonces Romina despertó en aquella torre.

**Fin del flashback**

Romina alzo la mirada con los ojos llenos de ira, cogió una vara y se la clavo a una copia en la cabeza, subió hasta arriba corriendo por un bloque y cuando quiso pegarle un puñetazo al chico, revoto y se golpeó con otro bloque y en vez de quedarse tirada en el suelo, cayo y empezó a golpear a las copias, cogió una espada y empezó a cortar a las copias y una de esas copias le clavo una espada en el brazo y Romina derribo a la copia, clavo la espada en el suelo y con dolor, se arrancó la espada que le habían clavado entonces cogió las dos espadas y llena de sangre, empezó a correr y partió por la mitad a una, luego ataco a las demás copias y volvió a partir a una por la mitad, entonces avanzo por la barandilla e intento pegar al chico pero este la esquivo con facilidad, entonces le corto la cabeza a otra copia y cuando se dio la vuelta para atacar al chico le lanzaron una cadena al brazo derecho sujetándola y luego otra en el cuello, intentaron detenerla pero ella se levantaba una y otra vez, lanzo a una copia, le tiraron otra cadena al brazo izquierdo y cuando iba a golpear al chico arrastrando a las copias…sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayo desmayada, el chico se dio la vuelta, la miro y una vez le quito las flechas que tenía clavadas, la cogió en brazos, para salir de allí, entonces apareció Tifa que al ver que había salvado a la chica le pego una cachetada, entonces apareció un helicóptero, el chico solo miro al helicóptero que había aterrizado, de él salieron SOLDADOS y Lucrecia un SOLDADO trajo una camilla y dejaron a Romina en ella para luego llevársela dentro del helicóptero, Tifa le mostro a Lucrecia las materias que le había quitado a Romina, ya que no eran materias normales.

-Buen trabajo Génesis y también tu Tifa, ahora vamos al laboratorio-le dice Lucrecia a Génesis y Tifa subiendo al helicóptero junto con Tifa, Génesis miro como el helicóptero se iba y luego miro su mano donde había algo de sangre de Romina.

-Ella era linda…-susurro Génesis yéndose. Yuna estaba entrenando y de repente apareció Auron derrotando a los que luchaban con Yuna, ella antes de caer desmayada Auron la cogió, entonces apareció Yuffie y se acercó a Yuna, puso sus manos cerca de ella y pudo ver claramente todo lo que había pasado y Auron también pudo verlo. En una carretera lejana de allí estaban Nayara y los tres chicos entonces vieron el helicóptero alejarse…

Continuara…

* * *

(*)No sé qué es ese instrumento, por eso puse que era un instrumento, creo que es lo que se usa cuando quieres cambiarle la rueda a un coche.

RominaDark5: ¿Qué les pareció? Si, la pobre Romina ya no podía más y acabo desmayada, cosas de la vida, la hice pelear mucho, Enz siniestro me alegra que te guste y tranquilo no morirá, Rox siniestra, también me alegra que te haya gustado espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y en el capítulo que sigue ya veremos más de las técnicas secretas que tiene Akiza, se me cuidan bye.


	4. Fourth round, Vincent appears

**********Los personajes de Dissidia Final Fantasy no me pertenecen solo me pertenecen los OC.**  


**Akiza, Auron, Yuffie y Vincent**

Akiza caminaba por encima de un edificio haciendo equilibrio, entonces se detuvo y salto a otro edificio y se detuvo para mirar el paisaje, ya estaba atardeciendo. Auron y Yuffie corrían y se detuvieron en un edificio al ver a Akiza, ella los miro y bajo la cremallera de su vestido, el vestido cayo y unos tacones negros aparecieron en sus pies, empezó a caminar y se puso ver claramente un vestido corto negro que llevaba, el vestido en la parte de la cintura tenía una pequeña falda y un cinturón blanco, en su mano apareció una pluma negra, la pluma empezó a flotar, Akiza bajo su brazo y en su mano apareció el tridente, entonces golpeo la pluma, la pluma envió una onda expansiva y todo se nublo, Yuffie saco su shuriken gigante, el cabello de Akiza se hizo largo y con trenzas, también se volvió de color plateado y sus ojos rojos, detrás de ella aparecieron sus alas, que ya no eran normales, si no eran cuchillas y en su mano, el tridente se transformó en una espada. Yuffie salto para atacarla y Akiza también salto, entonces ambas chicas empezaron a pelear y Yuffie volvió al edificio y le lanzo shurikens a Akiza, ella las esquivaba rápidamente, entonces con la espada ataco a Yuffie ella se protegió pero cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza de Akiza, ella con las cuchillas le lanzo un coche, Yuffie lo salto y la ataco pero Akiza se defendió, entonces la ataco y en su mano apareció una cuchilla negra y roja con la que atacaba a Yuffie, entonces la mando a volar y moviendo majestuosamente sus manos como si bailase ataco a Yuffie sin reparos. Con una cuchilla empezó a lanzar rayos, Yuffie se defendía con su shuriken y le lanzo kunais que Akiza pudo detener con una cuchilla, cogió una cuchilla y la transformo en una pistola, pero cuando disparo los kunais cayeron y explotaron dándole un golpe, Akiza retrocedió, entonces movió sus manos elegantemente y le lanzo una cuchilla a Yuffie, ella la esquivo, pero Akiza aun moviendo sus manos elegantemente como si bailase, le tiro todas las cuchillas a Yuffie encerrándola en un círculo, entonces las cuchillas empezaron a atacar a Yuffie con su shuriken, Akiza movió sus manos como si hiciese un jutsu y apareció la cuchilla negra entre las demás. Akiza cogió la cuchilla mientras Yuffie esquivaba las demás, entonces salto dispuesta a atacar a Akiza ella alzo la cuchilla y de repente Auron cogió a Yuffie, la cuchilla cayó al suelo dejando una mancha roja Yuffie le agradeció a Auron, entonces los dos miraron la mancha, la cuchilla se introdujo dentro de la mancha, Akiza se acarició el cabello y puso una mano en su cintura, la mancha creció y salió Vincent de la mancha, Auron puso una mirada seria y saco su espada, Yuffie saco su shuriken evitando abalanzarse sobre Vincent, Akiza miro a Vincent y puso sus cuchillas en su espalda.

-Gracias Vincent-le dijo Akiza a Vincent empezando a caminar, Vincent solo asintió con la cabeza y de su bolsillo saco a Cerberus. Auron le miro seriamente y los dos empezaron a pelear, Akiza miro a Yuffie y empezó una pelea entre las dos, Akiza moviendo sus manos atacaba a Yuffie y ella se defendía de sus ataques, mientras Vincent saltaba entre los edificios atacando a Auron, él se defendía de sus ataques y le intentaba dar con su espada, pero Vincent era demasiado rápido para Auron. Mientras Akiza iba ganando a Yuffie, Akiza puso su espada al lado de sus cuchillas e hizo aparecer un látigo, entonces con el látigo cogió a Yuffie de una mano, y con su mano izquierda empezó a lanzarle las cuchillas, una cuchilla le hizo un corte en el rostro a Yuffie, la chica lanzo un quejido y le lanzo una materia de fuego. Akiza no logro esquivarla y le dio entonces soltó a Yuffie, ella aprovecho ese momento para lanzarle el shuriken a Akiza clavándoselo en el estómago, Akiza se arrancó el shuriken y lo lanzo con tanta fuerza que podría haber partido a Yuffie por la mitad, sin embargo Yuffie lo esquivo. Vincent atacaba a Auron disparándole y él se defendía, entonces Vincent al ver que Akiza necesitaba ayuda bajo la guardia un momento, Auron aprovecho ese momento para atacarle y dejarle malherido el brazo con el que usaba a Cerberus, Vincent no tuvo otro remedio que transformarse en chaos al transformarse derribo a Auron y se acercó a Akiza para ayudarla, Akiza al verlo movió sus manos y apareció un arco, entonces empezó a dispararle flechas a Yuffie, una vez había distraído a Yuffie se acercó a Vincent y le curo el brazo, con una magia de cura, Vincent cogió a Cerberus e hicieron un cambio, Vincent lucharía contra Yuffie y Akiza contra Auron. Akiza y Vincent se pusieron frente a sus oponentes, entonces, Auron empezó la batalla haciendo una magia de prisa ++ y ataco rápidamente a Akiza derribándola, mientras Yuffie luchaba contra Vincent, Akiza trato de recuperarse del golpe, Auron le había hecho un corte en el brazo, ahora le costaría más manejar las cuchillas. Sin embargo ella no se rindió y moviendo sus manos le lanzo algunas cuchillas a Auron, pero algo la distrajo un helicóptero paso por allí, miro a Vincent y le hizo una señal para que siguiese al helicóptero, ella volvió a tener el pelo corto y sus cuchillas se transformaron en unas alas tan negras como el carbón, Akiza empezó a volar siguiendo al helicóptero, pero detrás de ella aun iba Auron, Akiza puso una mueca de molestia y se puso detrás de un edificio, entonces en sus manos salieron dos bolas de fuego oscuras y las tiro contra el edificio, haciendo que cayera cerca de Auron, Yuffie rápidamente empujo a Auron lejos de allí, Vincent y Akiza aprovecharon ese momento para perseguir al helicóptero…Mientras en otro lado cerca de allí un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules iba en una moto yendo a un edificio el cual ponía el nombre de Shin ra.

* * *

RominaDark5: ¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, no hay tanta acción, pero en realidad el capítulo se acaba cuando llega Vincent, pero me parecía muy corto y puse más cosas. Hay tienen como pelea Akiza y si, Vincent como no va con nadie decide ayudar a Akiza, espero que les haya gustado se me cuidan bye


End file.
